


analyzing

by rjlupin1031



Category: the OA
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjlupin1031/pseuds/rjlupin1031
Summary: Hap is only looking for more oppertunities to conduct his research. Even if it happens to be while she is showering...





	

He isn't a voyeur or a pervert. He is a scientist studying his subject, or so he tells himself.

 

The way he watches her fingertips graze the wall to the location of the soap bottle doesn't strike odd in his mind. He is simply collecting data. He has never worked with a blind person before and he hopes watching her machinations will aid him in how he can help her.

 

That thought isn't initially wrong to him either. He never turns the tables and thinks what can help his subjects. He hands them their absolute necessities and in return they gift him with valuable information.

 

The bathroom is getting steamy now and she is almost finished. He shouldn't be watching her like this. Violating her privacy. He used the excuse that he can't fully trust her, that he needed to make sure she wouldn't steal anything to help her escape, but he knows it is just one more reason for him to watch her.

 

She lathers the bar of soap between her hands before passing it over her skin. First she starts with her long pale arms before guiding the bar across her chest and her abdomen. He swallows dryly as her hands dip lower, cleaning the curls between her legs. Next her thighs and buttock before she sets the bar down but not before using her fingers to map out the ledge exactly.

 

Hap decides his favorite part is watching her rinse. He watches as the suds cascade over her peaks and valleys until spiraling into the drain. He refuses to acknowledge the emotion that stirs in his belly but if he had to put a word or two to what was brewing, titillating jealousy would describe it perfectly.

 

Prairie stood with her hands on her shoulders, her closed mouth facing the stream of water. She stood there like this as she moved her fingers on her shoulders. He wanted to help her relieve that knot. He wanted to be close to her and smell his shampoo mixed with her scent.

 

She released one hand and followed the river of water slowly, fingertips running between her breasts, down her abdomen where they circled her belly button. Hap knew he was in dangerous territory and he knew this was beyond just research. It was like a switch turned on and he suddenly realized just how unscientific this was. The bulge in his pants was a glaring representation of the boundary he crossed.

 

Hap turned to leave but his sweater got stuck on the drawer handle. He mouthed swear words as the drawer snapped shut loudly. His cover had been blown. Prairie looked bewildered as she knelt down to turn the water off, calling out, "Hap?"

 

The water stopped, all noise ceasing except his hammering heart and the dripping of water. He looked back at Praire, beads glittering on her iridescent skin all over her body. He coughed to clear his voice before answering, his response coming out choked and murmured. "Yes, sorry, I had to get....something..."

 

"That's okay. Can you get me a towel please? I didn't feel one in the pantry." She started wringing her hair out but her eyes still searched without truly seeing. As he turned the knob he suddenly felt like the naked one and as he made grabbed the stack of clean towels, he wished he hadn't violated her privacy.

 

He entered the bathroom again, this time vowing not to look up, not to see her naked form but she wasn't in the shower. Instead, she was outside the stall, beads of water still dappled all over her goose pimpled body. "Can you wrap one of the towels around me?"

 

She said it so innocently, eyes still wide as Hap dropped all but one towel. He nearly hugged her to his chest as he opened the towel behind her head and pulled the edges over her shoulders. He tucked a loose strand of hair out away from her eyes and behind her ear. He lost control of his hand as his fingertips grazed her skin. Silky unlike anything he had ever touched. He cupped her cheek into his palm and had a thought. A wonder now turning into a plague. If her skin felt that soft, what would her lips feel like. And then he wanted to know what she would taste like, her saliva mixing with his.

 

Hap opened his mouth as Prairie said his name. It didn't register to him the sharp intake in which she spoke but as his lips covered her own, he had forgotten that she had even made a noise. He moved slowly against her lips at first but then he felt her arm around his neck and the gentle probe of her tongue. He embraced her fully and deeply and it felt like a lifetime had passed when they finally released each other. Her eyes were heavily lidded and he wondered what she looked like when writhing in pleasure.

 

"Thank you Hap. I think I can finish my shower," Prairie whispered, the towel clutched to her tightly. Hap only nodded, nearly staggering out of bathroom and not stopping until he was outside in the sunlight in his garden. He closed his eyes and took in the chill of the air with the warmth from the sun.

  
She was a scientific mystery. An ethereal being. He needed to stay away. But he knew he wouldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes it is the simple plots in stories that make us write ;)
> 
> This was meant to be a short fluff, one piece. Please leave a comment if you have read this! I love hearing your thoughts!


End file.
